Tippi Twins A Christmas Story
by Angelwing8
Summary: The 2nd book! The Holliday season has rolled in again in Tippington. Lauren and Angela are overly excited to finally get a break, but when two new mysterious boys show up, will this cause chaos for the twins?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is the 2nd Tippi Twins story :) I must say though, the way we wrote stuff was really weird. We actually never finished the 1st book, but I'm working on it. All the grammar and stuff in this is AWFUL, but I wanted to upload it here so my friends could read it ^^; Enjoy weirdness...**

"Angie!" cried Lauren as she sorted through her gifts for the family. "Yes Lauren?" answered Angela. "I need to go to the mall... Forgot something." Sighed Lauren. "Its _Christmas eve _Lauren! You _seriously_ forgot something." "What?! I forget things okay?" Pouted Lauren. "Then I hope you haven't forgotten about _Dimmy_!" "Oh! Sorry!" Blushed Lauren. "Nothing has happened with Dimmy since we defeated him! So...I forgot..." Angela went a little off topic"That's _weird! _I guess Queen Jaydes has been keeping a GOOD eye on him..." "I guess..." "Well its not our problem any more. Cause hes, like, LONG GONE." said Lauren happily as she giggled. "Oh Lauren, Lauren... Dimmys never gone for long!" laughed Angela as she wrapped a big blue bow on a HUGE pink present."Girls!" Called a silvery voice from the door. "We will be leaving soon! We are meeting your father at the train station at 2:00. Please go pack your bags." "Okay mom!" The girls called back. "Were are we going?" Lauren Asked. "Mimi invited us to stay at the mansion with her and Merlee." Explained Timpani. "She gets so lonely up there, we couldn't say no. We will be taking the train." "YAY!" The girls cried. The girls each packed their personalized bags and were on there way. Timpani drove them to the train station in their rainbow colored volts wagon beetle. When they arrived their father was there to greet them with hugs. "DADDY!" They girls shouted. "Why hello girls!..." Blumiere sighed. "I'm so um... relived to see you..." "Blumiere.. How was your trip honey?" "Fine I guess.. LAME COOKIES!" "Honey?" "Err.. I'm just... STUPID!""Honey! Whats gotten in to you! Your not stupid!" said Timpani in a flustered manner. Suddenly Blumiere fell to the ground and threw a temper tantrum like a baby. "Blumiere! Stop that RIGHT THIS INSTANT! Are you TRYING to make me mad?" Timpani helped Blumiere up and gave him a mean look. "No..really I'm, I AM A PEANUT! I COME IN PEACE EARTHLINGS! BAH BAH GOOEY GOEY BAH BAH!"Timpani smacked him on the cheek with her purse. "BLUMIERE! STOP THIS INSTANT!" "Err... I'm so sorry honey... I'm.. I'm just tired..." "Oh Blumiere... Honey I love you..." (Timpani planted a kiss on his cheek were she had smacked him) "Come on girls, lets get on the train." "Boy..." Said Angela. "Is dad gonna be okay?" "Yeah..." Said Lauren "I'm sure he will be." As they walked onto the train Angela couldn't help but think, "I can't help but think this has happened before..." And she was right... This HAS happened before...

Angela and Lauren sat quietly in their seats and whispered back and forth. "Angie, what if Dimmy really HAS escaped?" Lauren said in a worried voice. "If he is, we will have to deal with him cause this is OUR VACATION! NOTHING ruins OUR vacation!" Angela finished. "Only one thing, Angie..." "WHAT?" "Our vacation is at Dimmy's HOUSE!""What the HECK Lauren! Why is it that we aren't noticing this 'till now?" "I DUNNO!" "We gotta go tell mom and dad fast!" "WAIT Laurie! What if Dimmy has changed?" "I doubt it Angela!" "Yea! Me too!" "Come on then!" So the girls rushed to go see their parents... "MOM! Were is dad?!" "Oh, hello honey. You dad went to the snack car to get some snacks. Are you okay?""NO were NOT OK!" yelled Lauren "How could we be so FOOLISH it might be a TRAP! UGHHH!" Lauren was very frustrated. She knew a trap when she saw one. Angela and Timpani continued chatting while Lauren walked down the hallway to see Blumiere. There, was her dad PIGGING OUT on a whole BUNCH of sweets! She knew her own father well enough to know that he liked to stay on a diet! There was something fishy about all of this...But THEN, Blumiere got up from his PILE of sweets and started doing the CHICKEN DANCE! Now Lauren KNEW there was something wrong with him. "Maybe I should go tell mom.." thought Lauren while she ran to the passenger car. "Dad isn't usually -a pig-" When she reached her mother she noticed Angela being a little stressed out. "-okay so mom, let me put it to u this way... DIMENTIO IS TRYING TO TRICK US INTO COMING TO MIMI'S!" Angela stressed. "Oh sweetie!" Timpani replied. "Mimi personally called me up on the phone. I had already brought up that situation with her. And she said that Dimentio lives nowhere NEAR her! Stop worrying you two, and just enjoy the holiday!" "Yes mom..." Both girls sighed. "And don't forget! Santa Claus will be coming to night, so be extra good!" "Ooh! Yeah! I almost forgot about Santa!" Lauren Squealed. "I've been worrying about Dimmy SOOOO much that I nearly forgot! Ha ha!" So Lauren and Angela returned to their seats just as the train came to a complete stop. "YAAAAAAAAY!" cried Angela "Were FINALLY off this STINKY TRAIN!" Lauren giggled at her sister and jumped off the train with the rest of the family. It was snowing hard now so Blumiere called a cab. "Dad seems to be feeling better now." Lauren Whispered to Angela. "Yeah!" Angela Replied. After a little drive the family stopped at a small Alley. "How is this Mimi's?" Questioned Angela. "Simple!" Laughed Timpani. "Follow me!" They got to the end of the alley then, Timpani started running towards the wall and... In a flash she was gone. "Whoa!" Lauren gasped. "Just like in those Hermione Potter books we like to read!" "YES!" Cried Angela. "Run quickly, but not TOO fast to break the barrier girls." Explained Blumiere. "Okay." Replied the twins. "Angie, wanna go first?" So Angela RAN through the wall and disappeared instantly. Lauren stared at the wall for a minute then charged through with her eyes closed. She finally opened them to find that she was standing in front of a HUGE mansion with a HUGE yard and a HUGE garden! Wow! thought Lauren happily "Am I dreaming?" she said out loud. "If you are were having the same dream!" laughed Angela. So the girls walked up to the door of the mansion with their parents. Timpani rang the doorbell. Suddenly, above them, a giant bell rang to signal that Mimi had visitors. "That's some doorbell." said Lauren blankly as the doors opened slowly. "Well Mimi only likes the best of the best." said Timpani as blank as Lauren. Blumiere was the only giggly one at the moment, and of course, if you already were reading, you would know why. Lauren was trying her hardest to smile as she stepped onto the white marble floors of the great hall, but she felt that there was still something suspicious about this place and she could not deny the feeling. Just as the whole family stepped into the hall, one of Mimi's maids appeared."Why hello." The maid said. She seemed to have a deep mysterious voice. "Welcome. You must be the Tipping Family." "Yes we are." Replied Timpani. "Welcome. Mrs Mimi is waiting in the grand hall up the steps. Please feel free to head on up-" Just then Mimi and Merlee walked in the room. "We heard the bell ring." Said Merlee as Mimi greeted them. "How are you doing!?" Exclaimed Mimi. "I haven't seen you in ages!" "Just fine!" Replied Blumiere. As the adults were catching up Angela asked. "Mimi is there a place were we could set our bags?" "Oh yes Angela. Let me show you!" As the girls and Mimi headed upstairs Merlee offered. "Mr and Mrs Tipping would you like some tea?" Asked the maid. "That would be lovely!" Said Timpani. "Sure!" Replied Blumiere. "Timpani, I'll have Misrta you that tea. I gotta run out to the mail box for a second." "Okay." Said Timpani. "I'll meet you two in the dinning hall. There is some thing I must do first..." "Okay we'll meet you there." Said Blumiere as the two headed up the stairs. So Lauren and Angela sat in their beds which were HUGE fluffy and white. "Hello young misses! I forgot to inform you that tonight were having dinner at 7:00 sharp. she also forgot to remind you that we have another special guest so you must dress your very best." Mimi finished with a deep breath. "Of course! We would be delighted." replied Miss Angela, master of manners. Lauren just stared at her feet. She wondered who this "special guest" was. she decided to keep her ideas to herself, for the sake of Angela. The girls washed, and dressed in their new dresses their mom had had made them, then went downstairs to find Mimi running around cleaning as quickly as she could. "Are you okay Mimi?" Asked Lauren. "Yes, I'm trying to clean for my husband who's coming home for Christmas. I think you girls will like him very much!" "Oh I'm quite sure we will."Replied Angela, dainty as ever."DARN!" Lauren shouted. "Whats wrong Laurie?" replied Angela. "I need to go shopping! I totally FORGOT!" Lauren hung her head sadly and whispered "I forgot Angela's Christmas present.." "Don't worry Laurie! We can go shopping today" said Angela, little miss cheerful. So the girls rode the bus to the mall with Mimi's bus money and went shopping. The girls returned with smiles and laughter (and wonderful presents). As the bus pulled up to let them off Lauren cried This is gonna be the BEST CHRISTMAS.. Angie? Are you okay?" She noticed her sister staring off into blank. Lauren followed her sister's eyes until she saw what her sister had been staring at. And right there, smack dab middle of the yard was DIMMY HIMSELF! He stared at the girls with a surprised grin on his face. But you can never tell with him, he's ALWAYS grinning! As in HE NEVER STOPS. "Hullo ladies! Enjoying the fine weather?" he gave a twisted evil laugh. It was just then that the girls realized that there was no more snow and the sun was burning hot. "B-b-but it's WINTER! Why its it so HOT?" cried Angela. By now the girls were reaching into their back pockets for their wands. But they realized they were not there. "Angie!" Lauren hissed through the side of her mouth. "Were are our WANDS?!" "I dunno! I thought we put them in our bags!" "Wait! Our BAGS!" "THEN LETS GO GET THEM!" Cried Lauren as they ran past Dimentio and up the steps as fast as they could. "QUICK! Our bags are in the closet!"The girls opened the closet and rapidly threw stuff out of their bags. "I FOUND MINE!" cried Lauren "ME TOO!" called Angela. They ran back downstairs, wands in hand, to see Dimentio at the end of the stairs pointing a magic scepter at them. " You should surrender while you can, ladies!" he let out another wickedly twisted evil laugh, when suddenly two hooded strangers walked through the door."NO WAY DIMMY!" Cried Lauren as she jumped off the staircase and rushed into another room. Angela heard a little "BEEP" from her wand and noticed a text message from Lauren had appeared. I' gonna try to find mom and dad. U keep whack-o ppl busy Little did Lauren remember Angela has a mental fear of Dimentio when her Twin isn't around. Angela stared off into blank and felt as though she might faint. The two masked figures' eyes started to glow red and their cloaks fell off revealing a "ghostly" type of figure. All Angela could do is stare. Then dark mist which they were made up of started to grow bigger, and bigger and BIGGER until it had completely surrounded Angela. Angela heard an evil laugh and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Lauren was running around the mansion in vain search to find her parents. The halls were so quiet that she could only hear her own footsteps. When suddenly, she saw two dark shadows against the wall and looked behind her. She didn't see anything, so she shrugged to herself and moved on. While she was running she tripped and fell,so she slowly got up and whispered herself some self-encouragement. When she got knocked over again this time by two cloaked figures. She didn't know what to think, so she thought they were enemies. Lauren ran faster and faster until she accidentally crashed into the figures. Lauren fell to the ground with a thud, and tried to sneak a look at the figures. She now realized that they were for sure humans and not shadows. "Who are you?" Lauren asked in a shaky voice. "Why, who are YOU?" her blurry eyesight finally cleared as she saw the strangers take off their cloaks. The two cloaked strangers were BOYS and they were about the SAME AGE as Lauren and Angela. "Oh WOW Ed I was actually SCARED for a minute but now i realize it's just a little girl! HA!" said the taller boy said as he laughed at Lauren."What are you doing here at a time like this?!" Asked the shorter boy. "Hiding from those Tritons perhaps?" "Wait.." Said Lauren. "Few questions. What are Tritions, who are you, and HOW DID YOU GET IN MERLEE'S HOUSE!?""Answer one, Tritions are Dimentio's new minions that have the power to steal all the love in your heart, answer two, I'm Stephen and this is my little bro Edward. Answer three, we were told that two awesomely powerful girls named Lauren and Angela were staying here for winter vacation. So, naturally, we came to the rescue." the older looking boy finally finished and took a deep breath. Lauren stared at them blankly for a moment and then slapped her forehead. "Well who do you think I am?" cried Lauren. "A random little maid girl running around in the halls?" Stephen just shrugged. " I AM Lauren!" cried Lauren in total frustration. "Prove it!" said Edward in a taunting voice. "FINE!" cried Lauren, who was now SO FUSTRATED her head would've blown up. (which luckily, didn't happen) She grabbed her magic texting-wand. Now it was the two boys that were open mouthed. "Whoa." was all the boys could say. Lauren beamed with pride over her new-found popularity."Your our hero Lauren!" Cried the taller boy. "Not mine!" Said the shorter one. "Mine is the beautiful Angela." "Fine! You can have stupid Angela! But I want the dainty Lauren!" And so began a quarrel. "ANGELA IS WAY BETTER!" "NO LAUREN IS THE BEST!" Lauren just stood there watching them quarrel. She knew this wasn't good. She decided to put their little "quarrel" to an end. "Well if all you r gonna do is sit there and fight I gotta find my mom and dad so - Bye." And started to walk off. "Wait Lauren!" Yelled the shorter boy. Please except our apologies for acting so wrongly... WAIT! Did you say you are looking for your parents?!" "Yes.." "You mean Timpani and Blumiere.?" "Um yeah Their my parents" "Did Dimentio capture them!? We saw him earlier!" "I don't know but I want to find out! Do you guys want to help me? I have NO IDEA what happened to Angela and I don't like to work alone." "DO YOU HAVE TO ASK?! YES! ITS OUR LIFE DREAM TO HELP YOU!" "Okay. Thanks!" So the new team started off looking for Timpani and Blumiere. But what has happened to poor Angela?!

Angela was tied up to a chair in Dimentio's room. She was terribly tired because Dimmy was trying a whole bunch of stuff to make her talk. So far, he hadn't gotten anything out of her. "I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" Dimmy screeched with anger. "I"VE TRIED EVERYTHING GIRL"S HATE! WHY ARE YOU NOT SPILLING THE BEANS!" "What beans? I ain't got no BEANS!" Dimmy rolled his eyes at his prisoner. "It's an EXPRESSION!" he yelled in her face. "Oh PLEASE, Dimmy, take a chill pill!" cried Angela as she secretly giggled behind her hand. "HOW DARE YOU! I do NOT LIKE CHILL PILLS! THEY MAKE ME BARF!" now Angela was laughing SO HARD she SNORTED! "What am I? A CLOWN?" Dimmy was about to blow his top now. "If you were a clown I'd be barfing cause I'm ALLERGIC TO CLOWNS!""Oh, well then you better run then! 'Cu here comes Mr. Chuckles!" By now Angela was facing her fear pretty well. "Buhahahaha!" Angela burst out laughing. (Probably 'cuz she figured she was doomed and thought she should have a little fun in her last few minutes) Now Dimentio was out-raged. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" "Oh, yeah! And remember Dimmy! Your a cookie - and you like to crumble! HAHA!" Just then Angela's chair tipped over because she was laughing so hard. Dimentio twitched and held up his scepter Angela felt a small tingle then a burst of pain. Angela realized that Dimentio was trying to paralyzed her. Fast as lighting she pushed to the side. It was hard for her to move half because she was chained to a chair, and half because she was partly paralyzed. "You don't think I'm so funny now, do you Angela?" Dimentio yelled as he shot another spell at her. Angela yelped to the side. The pain was growing stronger now so it made her harder to move. She finally collapsed in front of Dimentio. "Maybe I've tried all things girls hate but what I haven't tried is what you would hate! Since you are an unusual girl I need to try some thing different.. Hmm let me see..." Dimentio mumbled as he flew up to a stack of books lining the wall. Angela suddenly felt the chair lift up and get placed neatly on the floor. "Ah ha!." Cried Dimentio. I got it! The perfect spell to finish you off my dear!"

Lauren and the two boys were walking down the last hall and boy, were they EXAUSTED. "How long IS this hall?" cried Lauren who was completely out of breath, when they FINALLY reached the back door. "OH MY GOODNESS I THOUGHT THAT HALL WOULD NEVER END!" Lauren was delighted when she heaved open the door and felt the cold winter breeze on her cheek. Just then she heard a BEEP from her wand. "Oh! That must be Angela re..." Lauren went silent as she read the message "Whats the matter Lauren?!" "Read this text I got from Angela..." I'm sorry to inform you but, I am officially dead. But the good news is Master of awesomeness Dimentio ended my game so be happy for me! Party if you like! "What in the!?" Exclaimed Stephen. "I know!" Cried Lauren. Lauren just stared at the text for a minute. "I just realized something..." said Lauren as she thought. "Why would Angela TEXT me if she was dying? Wouldn't she be trying to ESCAPE?" "Now that I think about it, yes." said Edward softly. So the three kids continued walking. "Oh! I remembered! Why are we walking! I can use my wand!" So Lauren pulled her wand out from a little bag she held. She waved the wand in the air and three electric scooters appeared. "Well, it's not a car but it's better than nothing!" said Lauren as she climbed on. Helmets appeared on their heads as they rode in the streets... down the block to Dimmys mansion!As they came up to that mansion they parked their scooters in the bushes."We'll get in through this window right here." Explained Lauren. "Then we'll go find Dimentio."So the kids climbed up onto the window sill and jumped down into the big hallway. "Whoa! This mansion is as big as Merlees" said Lauren as she walked through the hall."This place gives me the heebie-jeebies! Cant I wait outside?" whimpered Edward as he slowly looked around "I sorta agree with Ed," said Stephen with a grin "But we have to stay here and fend off the tritons for you!" quickly Stephens grin turned into a smirk. "Is it me? Or were you just being pleasant? Oh well, I guess I was hallucinating." Lauren finished with her own signature smirk and Stephen looked away. The three kids turned a corner and found a hidden staircase. They walked up the stairs and found a small room full of books! "Well I SURELY didn't know Dimmy could READ! And if he could, I didn't know he'd WANT to!" giggled Lauren as she looked around. "Hey guys! Look what I found" called Edward from the other side of the room. On the floor was a little yellow book. It was called "The little book of happiness" by Good .E. Goody. " Why in the WORLD does Dimentio have a book about HAPPINESS?" said Stephen as he picked the book up. Suddenly, Stephen fell through a hole! "Hey Stephen! Are you OK?" called Lauren down the hole. "I'm fine!" called Stephens echoed voice, "But you won't BELEIVE what's down here!" So Lauren threw down a magic rope and slid down it to the bottom to where Stephen was. Where, unfortunately, she landed on Stephen. "Hey! Get off me!" cried Stephen."I don't think Angela is dead." Said Lauren as they were walking through the dark, damp, passage. Suddenly they heard some moaning and found a boy just laying there on the side of the passage. "Were am I...? Ouch! Ugh..." "Excuse me." Lauren said politely. But who are you?" "Oh um.." The boy sat up dazed. "I've been a prisoner for this guy named Dimentio-" "Yeah, we know who that is." "Well I've been a prisoner for him for him for a while and I finally escaped." "Really? What is your name." "Ugh... Colt..." (I think) "Well Colt I'm Lauren and this is Edward and Stephen." "Ugh.. Nice to meet..You.. All.. OUCH!" "Oh dear! Are you hurt Colt?" "Colt." Said Edward. "When you were with Dimentio, did you perhaps see a girl?" "Ugh...no" finished Clot with a groan. "Oh well... wrong room... or maybe Angie escaped!" cried Lauren with delight. "Highly doubtful. Come take a look at this!" Stephen pointed to an empty chair in the middle of the room. There, on the chair, was a note that said, "Your halfway there!""That's kinda creepy..." Said Lauren. "It could be a trap." Said Colt. "Ouch!" "Here." Said Lauren picking up her wand. "Let me heal you." Lauren Raised Her wand above Colt and tons of little sparkles drifted down from it. "Now come on! Lets go save Angela!"

But did Lauren hear Colt? Could this be a trap?!


	3. Chapter 3

As Lauren, Colt, Edward, and Stephen rushed down the hall, Colt tried to remember if he was sure he hadn't seen a girl. "Her name is Angela huh? Yeah! I remember Dimentio saying some thing about and Angela now that I think about it! But I can't quite put my finger on it..." "Thats okay Colt! Just let me know if you do! Okay?" Asked Lauren. "Yes! You know I would Lauren!"Just then they arrived at a large door at the end of the tunnel. "This is it." Said Lauren. "Lets go save Angela!"Lauren peeked inside the doorway and saw Angela sorting through some books. "Angie! Your OK!" cried Lauren happily. But right after she said that Angela turned around, smirked, and ran past them, locking them in the big room. Lauren was shocked. "Angie!?" Whats the matter!?" Lauren shouted through the door. "Why?" Shouted Angela back. "I'll tell you why! Your a stupid little pest! You never back off, and you get all the credit for what WE do! "Twins" Isn't plural Lauren! It's-more-than-one! And I'm tired of getting treated like DIRT! When I was chained up in Dimmys room waiting for my death I thought you would come save me! Because..Because I thought we'd do ANYTHING for each other! Luckily Dimentio told me the truth Lauren! About YOU! And how I'd been NOT seeing the truth in it all! Dimentio saved me Lauren... He didn't lie! Unlike someone I know and used to love! Since now my heart is broken because of YOU! I'm gonna break YOUR heart! And you wanna know some thing Lauren? I could care LESS about love! So that is why I'm getting rid of our parents! Dimentio is MY NEW dad now! Don't regret anything Lauren! I believe... This is all for the best! Now, as my NEW dad would say, Chio Lauren!"Lauren stared. She dropped to her knees. She started to cry. "I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS! ANGELA! NOOOOOOOOO!" she started to cry like she had never before. "Why does the world ALWAYS have to do stuff like this to ME? WHY?"I don't know sweetie...I truly don't know." Lauren Felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up into her dad's loving eyes. "Da..Daddy!" Lauren jumped into her father's loving arms. "Merry Christmas sweetie." "I..I love you dad!" Lauren cried. "WHY is it ALWAYS me...Why is my life so complicated!?" After a few minutes of crying Blumiere spoke. "I just want you to relax and enjoy Christmas. Your mother is at home making dinner. Lets go home." "Bu..But what about Angela?!" "She'll be okay sweetie. Now." Blumiere stood up. Who are your friends?" "Oh I Colt sir. Have we met before?" "I truly don't think so, but I'm glad we had." Replied Blumiere. Just then Stephen and Edward walked up with grins. "H..H...i...s..i...r...! Thi..s...is... Edward..and I'm Stephen, and we're you BIGGEST FANS!" "Um..I didn't know that I have fans but nice to meet you. Now kids would you like some dinner? It is Christmas so we can't go by without a lovey STUPID ANIMAL dinner!"So Blumiere walked them home, where there was a HUGE banquet on the table. "Lauren, dear. How about you open your presents?" said Timpani. "OK mom!" said Lauren who was super happy. So Lauren walked up to a huge present and was about to bull off the bow when..."LAUREN!...D-don't...d-d-o it!" cried Colt. "It's...a-a... TRAP!" but it was too late, Lauren had JUST opened up the box. A HUGE void came out of the box and sucked Lauren up. Lauren was so terrified, she let out a dreadfully terrifying scream and disappeared into the darkness...Lauren woke up laying down in front of a HUGE black door. She looked back behind her and only saw darkness...total darkness...To her surprise, the doors opened on their own. She walked in and found a palace of darkness...nothing but black, gloomy darkness... She walked down the dark path and in a few seconds, was standing face-to-face with a GUARD. Lauren wasn't usually alone when she had a battle, so she backed up to the wall, and the guard passed without noticing her. She walked up to the door, and opened it. Inside, she found a platform with a sword sticking out of it. Lauren knew this sword, as if she had seen or fought with it before. She stared at it for a moment, finally realizing what it was. It was the Master Sword. Lauren used her wand to put a spell on the Master Sword to keep her from falling in a deep sleep for seven years (which is what it usually does) and pulled it out of the platform. Lauren felt a tingle going through her body and felt as if she were growing more powerful with each breath she took. Lauren clutched the sword feeling as if she could face anything, and nobody could stand in her way. Not even Dimentio. After the feeling faded a bit, Lauren decided to go search for Dimmy and Angela, or as she called her now " Ex-Angela", and finish this once and for all! Lauren picked up her pace as she rushed through the castle. She was determined to get Angela back to Earth. She finally came across a large stair case leading up to a huge door. "This is it." Lauren breathed as she slowly walked up the stairs. She stood at the top, staring at the door." DONG DONG DONG!" Went the clock. "Its midnight." Thought Lauren. "Its Christmas." Lauren got closer to the door. "Locked!" Lauren whispered. With a burst of sparkles Lauren turned her wand into a key. "This is for you Angie!" Lauren thought and slowly turned the key, opened the door, and went inside. Inside, Lauren saw DIMMY spanking a poor little girl with a pancake flipper! "THIS is for back-talk! THIS is for being UGLY! THIS is for DISOBEYING! THIS is for...I just want to!" The little girl was being held upside down by her foot and was crying bitterly. "Dimmy! Why are you hurting the little girl? She's done nothing to you!" Lauren was staring at the girl trying to decide what way to save her. "I'm a VILLAN for petes' sake! Am I not allowed to spank bad little girls?" Dimmy was starting to REALLY enjoy himself. "Well, if your SO EVIL why don't you come for a more powerful enemy like, hmm.. ME?" Lauren was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing cause Dimmy had a very shocked look on his face. "Well, why don't I?" he said plainly as he lunged forward and started wrestling Lauren. Of course, he was no match, because Lauren just happened to be bigger. So she shook him off like a puppet. Dimmy was OUTRAGED! He hated being small! So it was time to release the power! Just then, Dimmy transformed into... SUPER DIMENTIO!


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren gasped. This must be the monster from her mom and dad's stories. She shuttered but stood tall. "I need to save Angie, and that girl! I can't stop now!" Dimentio shot some thing at Lauren. She quickly dodged it. "Now.. If I only knew how to defeat it..." Thought Lauren. "I guess I'll just try a few things." Lauren jumped up and landed on his shoulder, and kicked him right on the neck. Dimentio grunted and swatted her. Lauren jumped aside. This time she landed on his head. Dimmy started hitting himself on the head, but Lauren dodged his huge hand. "This is pointless Dimmy! You know you have no chance of defeating me!" Lauren cried as she hit Dimmy on the head with her Master Sword. But suddenly Dimmy brought out his SCEPTER which was now a GIANT SCEPTER. "Well little girlie, betcha can't WAIT to see you're happily ever after! Too bad it's never gonna happen cause I'm finishing you HERE AND NOW!" "eek" cried the little girl."Lauren rocks and you stink you POOPY HEAD!" Dimentio was mad and distracted by the girl and Lauren gave him a wack in the head! "Nooooooooooo!" cried Dimentio as he shrunk down to normal size. " Where is Angie " Lauren said. "She's my sister, and you can't hide her forever!" "But I'm going to hide YOU!" Dimentio Yelled as he held out his specter. Dimmy had his scepter pointed right at Lauren's heart. He Blasted a fireball, but Lauren flipped and dodged it. "Oh well, I guess its time to let my new minions do their thing!" Dimmy waved his scepter in the air in a complicated pattern. Suddenly, two dark blobs appeared out of nowhere. "GET HER MY MINIONS!" cried Dimentio and the blobs started wrapping themselves around her like a bubble. Lauren kept hitting the blob-bubble with her Master Sword, but it was no use. There was no escape. She was trapped. Just as Lauren thought it was her last second, she heard a cry. "LAUREN!" Colt raced through the door and jumped up and broke the bubble. Colt landed hard on the floor. "I was SOO worried about you!" Colt cried as he grabbed Lauren as she started to cry. "I missed you SO much!" "Awe!" Said the girl. (Who was still hanging upside down.) Dimentio grunted. "Oh please!" He said. "No cuteness for me!" "DIMENTIO!" Cried Colt with rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" "Do I even know you?" Said Dimmy. "WELL YOU SHOULD! YOU ARE# THE ONE THAT PUT THIS SPELL ON ME NOW CHANGE ME BACK! I HAVE REGAINED MY MEMORY SO CHANGE ME BACK NOW!" Dimentio lifted his eye. "Well, I'd LOVE to...But..I CAN'T! HAHAHA! There is only one thing that could change you back and I am not willing to give it up!" "Well you better! If not I'll just have to climb up you to get it!" "Colt... Whats going on?" "I am trying to renew my identity!" Screamed Colt as he charged with raged right into Dimentio. Dimmy got flung across the room, and all the contents that were in his pocket flew out. Colt walked over to something that was short, but heat shaped at the top. "My wand.." Breathed Colt. "Finally!" Colt twirled the wand above him and sparkles flew down and Colt started to change change forms. Lauren watched in awe as Angela appeared in front of her."ANGIE?!" cried Lauren in complete surprise. "How did this happen? Did Dimmy do it? I should have known!" Lauren was bursting with questions. "Its okay now Laurie I'm here now so no need to worry!" Angela seemed happy to finally be herself again. "So that other Angela I saw before was a fake?" asked Lauren. "NO! THAT WAS ME!" cried Dimmy with a scowl. "Now to put my plan to action!" Dimmy pulled a book off the bookshelf behind him and disappeared. Lauren and Angela could hear a feint laugh coming from the other side of the wall. "Anyways, it's about time we help that girl down. It isn't very comfortable hanging down by your foot." said Lauren as she helped the girl down. "H-h-hello. I'm Rani. Who are you?" said the girl. "I'm Angela and this is my sister Lauren. Were here to defeat Dimmy, who is that Jester dude that just left." said Angela. "Although, Angie, shouldn't we wait for Stephen and Edward?" said Lauren. "I guess you're right." Angela answered. So the girls walked back to the entrance of the dark mansion. "I relive I know your names from somewhere!" said Rani. "Anyway,can you guys lift MY curse!" "YOUR CURSE?" said Angela "Yeah. Dimmy shrunk me because I called him a midget. I back talk him a lot." Lauren waved her wand and Rani grew much taller. Just then, Dimmy appeared and was dragging a big sack behind him. "I forgot my potatoes." Dimentio said and chucked the bag in a closet. The three girls just stared at him with weirded out expressions. With that Dimentio rushed back out of the room. "Angela what do we do?" said Lauren. "What if we..um..." They were blank. "Rani." said Lauren. "It's getting late, don't you think your parents are worried?" "Yea..." Rani moped. "But I don't want to go home yet! I Want to help you guys!" "Well... Okay." Said Lauren. "YAY!" Cried Rani, full of joy. Just then Dimmy came back in the room again. "I'm sorry. I forgot my car keys." He grabbed some keys from a table. "Cya girls L-ater!" He laughed. The girls just sat there motionless. Just then Edward and Stephen ran in the room. "LAUREN! ANGELA!" They cried. "AND!... Who's this?" Asked Edward. "Rani." Replied Lauren. "We found her being spanked by Dimmy." Oh! Angie! This is Stephen and Edward! They tried to help me find you!" "Pleasure to make your acquittance!" Angela said as she shook both of their hands ever so daintily. Edward stared at Angela and smirked. "Her powers are still forming..." He mumbled "Did you say something Edward?" Asked Lauren. "No, no I didn't say anything at all!" Edward said as he backed off a little. "So as I said before, WHAT NOW?" cried Lauren as she paced back and forth. "Well, we could start by tracking down Dimentio?" said Rani sheepishly as she handed Lauren her phone-wand, which had fallen on the ground during her fight with Dimmy. "Thanks Rani." replied Lauren, who had clearly not thought of that before. "Well, we can't just stand here! Let's GO!" cried Angela as she raced down the hall and through the door. But then she realized that they were in a different dimension. There was no outside. Just a huge black void."Um... Guys..." Started Stephen. "Hey Angie?" Asked Lauren. "Did mom or dad ever tell you how they got out of here?" "Um...Laurie remember? They sacrificed themselves..." "Oh... Yeah... Stephen! Edward! How did you guys get here?!" "I really don't know..." Realized Stephen. "I just blinked and POOF! We were here! Weird right?" "Angela!" Cried Edward! "Come with me to look for a way out!" "Thats a good idea!" Said Lauren. "Split up and look! Rani! You come with us!" Angela and Edward searched the castles grounds while Stephen, Lauren, and Rani searched the castle. "Angela..." Started Edward. "You know... I'm your biggest fan!" "Oh really? I didn't know I had fans!" Laughed Angela. They were heading into a darker part of the grounds now. Edward led Angela by the hand to the back of the castle. "So, do you think the exit is back here?" said Angela softly. "In fact, I'm SURE of it!" said Edward as he made a sharp turn and they arrived at the very back of the castle. Just then, Angela realized that they're was another big void. "Well, I guess I'll see you again soon, Angela." said Edward as he shrugged. "Wait, what?" said Angela, a confused look on her face. "Well, it was about time I let the cat out of the bag. I'm Dimentio's son Andrew!" he cried and let out an evil laugh that sounded strangely, a lot like Dimmy's. "Okay, lemme get this straight, YOU'RE Dimmy's SON? I thought he only had three daughters!" said Angela, who was now the most surprised person in the world. "Well, he usually only lets me have fun when I'm good. But he thought I would do a good job on tricking you two!" Edward, well Andrew, let out another remarkably terrible laugh. Angela swiped out her wand, and clicked the panic button. She felt a strong wind blowing her back. "COME ON LAURIE!" Gasped Angela as she tried to hang on. Lauren heard a BEEP! "Angela clicked the panic button!" She cried. But before she said anything else she teleported them all. When the got to Angela she was almost giving up her grip. "ANGIE!" Cried Lauren and grabbed her arm. "It's no use!" Laughed Andrew/Edward, and pulled a wand out of his pocket which shot a blast at Angela. Angela grabbed her arm in pain, and got sucked into the void.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh...Whe-Where am I..." Angela started to wake up but everything was blurry. She saw a few figures walking around the room, who she couldn't make out. She heard some chatter but didn't know what they were saying. The first thing that really popped into her mind was. 'MY WAND!' She quickly reached into her pocket. To her relief her wand was snuggled inside. 'Whew...' All of a sudden she felt herself being lifted up and being moved over to some sort of chair. Straps wrapped around her firmly. Her vision was finally clearing. One of the two figures she realized was Andrew. The other one was a... a... "Triton!" Angela shrieked. She tried to back away but she was tied tightly to the chair. She now had forgotten about her wand. All of a sudden she saw Lauren appear. "Lauren!" Angela cried. "Help!" "No worries Angie! I'm a coming!" But before she could get over to Angela a cage came down over her. They heard footsteps and then appeared Timpani, Blumiere, Rani, and Stephen."HELP!" cried Lauren "THIS WAS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED! TROOPS! RETREAT!" "Ummmm...?" said Stephen "Ya know, were not leaving you two behind, we'd be lost without you." he finished "Besides, I came ready for a fight, so lets fight already! I can't wait to see how giddy Dimentio is once we beat him up like a thanksgiving turkey!" Everyone stared at him with blank faces. "You do know, that last part made no sense, right?" said Lauren. but just after Lauren said that, she heard a voice saying "I LIKE TURKEY JUST AS MUCH AS CHILL PILLS, AND OF COURSE, ANGELA KNOWS HOW MUCH I DISPISE OF CHILL PILLS!" yelled Dimmy as he walked through the doorway."Dim..Dimen...Dimentio..." Blumiere fainted. Timpani fainted too. Stephen and Rani clasped hands, not knowing what was going to happen. Dimentio flew over to them, and stared at them for a second. "I know who that girl is, 'cuz I banged her around with my great, great, great, grandmother's beloved pancake flipper, but who are you?" He questioned Stephen. "I would never give my name to a clown!" Cried Stephen. Dimentio looked dull. He snapped his fingers and a cage fell over Rani and Stephen. "Now to get down to business. Little Mr. Stupid here almost made me forget why I captured you all." Blumiere made a small snort. "Lauren, our dad is so lame. He is SLEEPING while Dimmy is about to end our games..." Said Angela. "Well I guess we have at least one thing in common." Sighed Dimentio. "Now, to depose of you." "Um..." Started Rani. "I'm sending you to a place were you can't bother me. No more powers, no more 'Mommy and Daddy', and no more you!" He said with an evil laugh. All of a sudden they felt a rumbling, and Rani, and Stephens cage burst open. Then Lauren's. "YAY!" Cried Lauren. "I'm free to go beat up Dimmy!" "Not quite!" Dimentio said with a smirk. Andrew suddenly appeared in the room. He walked right over to Angela, and gave her a big kiss right on her lips. Angela felt a shiver go down her back and felt a shock. A small glow appeared around her and saw Andrew started to glow. He backed away a gave her a grin. Angela's glow died down. She felt weak. The ropes untied and she fell to the floor. "ANGIE!" Gasped Lauren and rushed to her side, with with Rani right behind her. Andrew gave them an evil grin then lifted up his wand. They saw a huge strike of lighting his the floor and felt rumbling. A HUGE void had formed below them. "Thanks for your powers Angela!" He laughed, and flew off. "Chio girls! FOR GOOD!" Cried Dimentio as he clutched the Chaos Heart. "DIMMY! NOOO!" Cried Lauren as they fell into the darkness...

To be continued...

**A/N: End of this one XD Pretty short and lame wasn't it? We wrote it a long time ago... So forgive us haha.**


End file.
